


Смешение сред

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>КОТ не пропускает ни одной ночи — выходит на улицы и рисует. На этот раз у него есть зритель…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смешение сред

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mixing Mediums](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27172) by Ersatz.Love. 



Всё было, как любой другой ночью.

На часах — ровно полночь. Улицы практически пустынны — кроме, конечно, Перекрестка и ближайших к нему торговых зон, — на задворках почти нет признаков жизни. Превосходное время для секретных операций. Вооруженный радугой баллончиков с краской, КОТ выскользнул из своего давно закрытого кафе и начал вылазку.

Он знал все места, где можно было срезать дорогу к отдаленным улочкам Удагавы, как свои пять пальцев, как знал всю Сибую. Он мог бы дойти к своим рисункам во сне, настолько знакомы были эти пути — на счет его ночных прогулок можно было, пожалуй, отнести и вытертые в асфальте колеи, которые так досаждали велосипедистам.

Он не пропустил ни единой ночи за столетия. До аэрозольной краски у него были кисти. До того приходилось что-то выдумывать, но он всегда был изобретателен. Он прекрасно знал, что его картины не вечны — как, впрочем, и всё в этом мире. И он это понимал лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

Делай что ты хочешь, как ты хочешь, когда ты хочешь.

Наслаждайся каждым моментом на полную.

Когда один из рисунков смывал дождь, когда его закрашивали, затирали, полностью уничтожали — всегда были другие холсты. И он всегда мог достать еще краски.

Он помедлил.

По крайней мере, для _искусства_ эта мысль подходила. Он мог сказать почти то же самое про общество — точнее, про определенных личностей в Скрытой реальности, с которыми в последнее время у него возникали проблемы — но смысл совпадал не полностью. Были рисунки слишком прекрасные, чтобы исчезнуть; краски, даже одна капля которых чересчур ценна для напрасных трат.

Скользя взглядом по последней из своих стен-холстов, он отыскал то место, на котором остановился, чтобы продолжить работу. Похоже, что вандалы до него не добрались, хотя некоторые фрагменты выглядели хуже — размыты вчерашним ливнем. В целом не слишком ужасно, надо только подправить. В самом деле, некоторые дизайны смотрелись после дождя довольно интересно — как потекли вниз красные кресты, словно из них закапала кровь или другая дрянь.

К слову, о дряни.

— Что _тебя_ сюда привело в столь поздний час?

Минамимото замер и несколько секунд казался полностью потрясенным, затем нацепил на лицо фальшивую застенчивую улыбку.

— Хех. А я-то думал, что смогу к тебе подкрасться. — Мрачный Мусорщик возобновил движение, в несколько шагов сокращая дистанцию между собой и художником. Повернувшись, скользнул взглядом по граффити, анализируя в уме каждый угол, каждую кривую. — Когда именно ты заметил?

Ханекома ухмыльнулся:

— Скажу так: ты, босс, не похож на Железную Деву.

Шо негодующе фыркнул.

— А то! Значит, это и есть твое привычное время художественных экзерсисов?

— Может быть.

Художник уже перемещался вдоль стены с новым баллончиком черной краски, переделывая те контуры, что расплылись, исправляя разрушения, нанесенные погодой. — А это время — оно и твое тоже?

— Может быть.

Жнец немного понаблюдал в тишине, завороженный точным нанесением краски. Видеть КОТа за работой было честью и привилегией, которой удостоились немногие. Это почти гипнотизировало — глядеть, как абстрактные линии и символы сходились вместе, порождая восхитительные, вдохновляющие образы, которые, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнут и схватят смотрящего.

Он не знал, как долго простоял, наблюдая. Секунды, минуты, часы — все временные отрезки казались равными; пока КОТ двигался, он смотрел. Только когда Санае закончил с одной секцией стены и отошел взглянуть на общую картину, Шо смог оторвать взгляд — и то лишь чтобы начать изучение других, более ранних рисунков. Медленно поворачиваясь, он вглядывался в каждую мелкую деталь, в кои-то веки лишенный дара речи мастерством другого.

— Я так понял, тебе нравится?

— Ничего.

_Снннрк._

— Ох, ладно тебе, самоуверенному секансу, — кто бы говорил, — оно зетта взрывает мозг. Даже рискну сказать, что твои работы уступают лишь моим.

Санае зашелся в пароксизме довольного смеха.

— Конечно, ты еще ни на йоту не приблизился к моим…

И он замолк, стал вдруг абсолютно серьезным. Ханекома подождал несколько секунд, но понял, что тот не собирается продолжать, и, уступая собственному любопытству, обернулся посмотреть.

Минамимото таращился на велосипед.

Вообще-то, он не просто уставился — он разрывал его взглядом на части. Будь велосипед живым, он почти наверняка бы поник под этим пристальным вниманием. Каждая линия, кривая, дуга, каждый изгиб, угол, длина, ширина, высота, объем, форма были проанализированы. Пристально изучены. Обсчитаны. Минамимото смотрел, словно прикидывал в математических терминах все вместе и каждый по отдельности способы согнуть, скрутить, сломать велосипед — и использовать в создании собственных скульптур.

Ханекома выгнул бровь.

— Не думаю, босс, что он тебе ответит взаимностью.

Шо не отозвался.

— Ты в порядке?

Ещё несколько секунд тишины, и Минамимото обернулся. На лице его была самая пугающая из виденных Ханекомой за века ухмылок.

— У меня есть идея.

 

~*~

Те же улицы.

Те же толпы.

Только линия горизонта изменилась.

Неку заметил на другой стороне Молко верхушку мусорной кучи, тяжко вздохнул и направился к ней, меняя направление. Его загадочный компаньон ухмыльнулся и издал тот довольный звук, растянутый в один из противных смешков, которые заставляли Неку чуть выше поднимать воротник и чуть громче делать музыку.

— Похоже, Мрачный Мусорщик наносит ответный удар.

Нужды говорить это вслух не было, но Джошуа никогда не упускал возможности задеть Неку. Уже одних слов хватало, чтобы причинить мальчишке боль.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал прокси, пока они огибали угол, — меня уже тошнит от этого парня и его...

Они остановились.

У Неку резко отвисла челюсть, а вечная улыбочка Джошуа внезапно трансформировалась в жутко недовольную мину.

— Что...

Перед ними возвышалась грандиознейшая из работ Мрачного Мусорщика, которую они когда-либо видели. Рядом с ней магазины казались крохотными; она бросала вызов Зданию 104, карабкаясь ввысь, искажая горизонт ломаными выступами там и сям. Эта модель симметрии и стабильности смотрелась более чем способной выдержать два собственных веса — вопреки тому, что она _вообще не должна была так держаться_! И однако же она здесь стояла, открыто пренебрегая гравитацией, отказываясь согнуться под жестокими физическими законами — идеальное отражение своего создателя.

И она была покрыта граффити.

— Это... Это что...

Вся башня, от основания до вершины, была перекрашена; каждый и всякий видимый глазу многоугольник, неважно, сколь значительный, был облачен в новый цвет, не упущены даже отдельные смятые банки из-под газировки. Кресты, и звезды, и различные другие характерные символы вились по куче с нарочитой небрежностью. Миллиард оттенков задействован, чтобы сделать зрелище как можно более захватывающим. Оно было не от мира сего. И, прямо в середине, под картиной, которую ни с чем нельзя спутать — кот с глазами-звездами, кидающий «козу» — была надпись.

**ЛЮБОЕ ИСКУССТВО МОЖЕТ СОБРАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ  
НАШЕ ИСКУССТВО СОБЕРЕТ БОГОВ**

Тишина.

— А мы можем... притвориться... что никогда этого не видели?

Джошуа долго смотрел на огромную конструкцию, затем развернулся на пятках и направился на восток, приглашая глубоко потрясенного Неку следовать за ним.

— Он... Он же просто раздергал на части работу КОТа, правда? То есть, ведь не может... Не мог же КОТ...

— Я уверен, что это надо обсудить за чашкой кофе.


End file.
